


Christmas Angel

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, With an added superhero dash, a little action packed drama, but mostly just two super idiots in love at Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Lance wakes up with a gasp, flinging the blankets away from his body as he looks around his room with wide eyes. The soft lavender walls and deep royal purple of his bedding remained the same, untainted by the touch of flames from his past. Smiling softly Lance pushes off the bed, padding on bare feet across the cold wood floor down the hall.A clatter from the kitchen draws him to his goal, veering away from the living room into the kitchen where a heavenly scent of bacon and eggs wafts through the air. Lance moves into the room, walking up to the man standing at the stove tending to the delicious scent. A muscled, pale back covered in feathers of scars leading down into the waistband of pajama pants decorated with the glaring face of the grinch. Burying his face against the warmth of the pale, scarred flesh Lance breathes in deep.A cool hand pats against his arm before quickly retreating to tend to the bacon. “Have the nightmare again?”





	Christmas Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Shance Secret Santa Event for Kashikitten! I hope you enjoy it!

_Heat pulsed around him, his flesh felt like it was boiling as he stared with wide eyes at the blue tinted flames quickly consuming the dry Christmas tree and all the presents underneath. Letting out a cough he looks around, the flames have already consumed most of the room, the couch, the coffee table, flames even danced up the doorframe an ominous crack signaling it’s inevitable fall._

_He wanted to cry, to shout out for help as he moved through thick smoke hoping for an opening in the flames so he can rush through them. He couldn't hear anything over the roar of the flames. He just hoped his family is safe._

_Hunching over in another fit of coughs he nearly screams at a loud crash behind him, gasping as cool arms wrap around him pulling him into a hard chest._

Lance wakes up with a gasp, flinging the blankets away from his body as he looks around his room with wide eyes. The soft lavender walls and deep royal purple of his bedding remained the same, untainted by the touch of flames from his past. Smiling softly Lance pushes off the bed, padding on bare feet across the cold wood floor down the hall.

A clatter from the kitchen draws him to his goal, veering away from the living room into the kitchen where a heavenly scent of bacon and eggs wafts through the air. Lance moves into the room, walking up to the man standing at the stove tending to the delicious scent. A muscled, pale back covered in feathers of scars leading down into the waistband of pajama pants decorated with the glaring face of the grinch. Burying his face against the warmth of the pale, scarred flesh Lance breathes in deep.

A cool hand pats against his arm before quickly retreating to tend to the bacon. “Have the nightmare again?” 

Lance nods, kissing the scars on Shiro's back softly. “I did, but it’s not a nightmare anymore. Just the memory of what brought you to me.”

Shiro moves the food off the burners, flicking them off before turning and wrapping his arms around Lance. “Merry Christmas, my love.” 

Lance snuggles into the bulk of Shiro's bare chest with a content sigh. “Merry Christmas, Shiro.” 

A soft kiss presses into his forehead before Lance is ushered to sit at the table. Shiro moves away to make two plates, setting one in front of Lance with another soft kiss to his head. Once Shiro is settled into the seat next to him Lance easily reaches over, lacing their fingers together with a smile before taking a bite of his eggs. 

They sat in companionable silence, Shiro's thumb rubbing gently over Lance's fingers as they eat, in no rush to start the day, happy to just spend their time together. 

A loud buzzing echoes through their apartment, causing Lance to sigh as he pushes his half eaten food away. Shiro sends him an amused smile before standing, tugging Lance along behind him towards their room. 

Heroes don’t get to pick when they start their days after all.

* * *

 _Fire, it just had to be fire._ Shiro groaned, resisting the urge to fling off his mask and top as he flew towards the building again. He'd gotten lucky so far and hasn’t singed his feathers as he flew from window to window of the giant apartment building, half consumed with flames. But, his mind registered the past and he could feel the heat on his sensitive nerves. 

Shaking himself out of thoughts of the past he swoops down to check on Lance. He was strong sure, and it had been years since the day Shiro took him under his wing to help him control his powers, but a fire on Christmas could just be too much for him. 

He watched with pride as Lance moved with liquid ease around the building, the transparency of his mask glowing blue with his eyes as he directed water to where it needed to be to help Shiro and the fire fighters save the people inside. Shiro gave a proud smile, Lance wasn’t the least bit affected by the flames. He moved with the command of someone ready to do what he had to in order to save the day. 

_A real hero._

Shiro watches Lance for a moment longer, watching the younger hero pull water to himself, coiling like snakes around his body before he sent it out to extinguish more flames. Satisfied with what he sees Shiro moves up the building, curling his wings in as he swoops through a window to land on soft feet, keeping his wings close to his body as he searches for anyone else stuck inside. 

It takes only a few moments for his ears to pick up the sound of movement and from there he moves swiftly through the smoke filled rooms to grab the woman, frantically searching for an escape with the stairwell on fire, and fly back towards the windows. After getting her outside he pries her nails out of the leather of his top, handing her off to a cop before turning back towards the flames. 

His eyes shift from action to action, firefighters with their hoses trying to douse the flames, police officers holding the growing crowd back as paramedics tend to the people saved from inside. His brows knit together when he realizes the only water he sees is coming from the firemen’s hoses. 

There was no unnatural pull of water.

“Lance!” Rushing forward Shiro nearly collides with the group of fire fighters he saw Lance working with last. “Where is Pike?”

One man turns from the flames, wide eyes taking in Shiro's obviously panicked expression before slowly pointing to the building. “He ran inside.”

Shiro's wings flipped open so fast they cracked, sending a jolt of pain down his nerves he ignores as he stares down the poor man. “ _WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO?_ ”

Before the man can answer Shiro is rushing towards the flames, eyes searching for any sign of movement. His heart drops as he hears a loud crack, the doorway the fire fighter had pointed to collapsing, causing the whole building to groan and shake. 

“No!” His lift off was messy, uncoordinated, almost sending him spiraling into the building as he searches. “PIKE! PIKE ANSWER ME!! LANCE!” 

The air seems to still, the flames halting all movement as Shiro stares. The air around his wings feels thicker, harder to beat through. He opens his mouth to call for Lance but the air doesn’t want to fill his lungs. 

Shiro fights through the movements, preparing to dive into the building when everything starts to move again. The flames began to spiral, shrinking and moving in an unnatural path along the building where it had already been. Shiro settles on the ground, wings folding behind him and runs along the building, following the path of the flames towards the collapsed entrance where Lance had entered. 

The flames tinted blue, dancing and swirling around the debris in the entrance, quickly clearing it away. Everyone outside seemed to stand still, eyes wide and staring in awe as the flames part from the opening and the shadow of a figure steps into view. Light dances around his body, a tornado like spiral of flames moving just out of reach of his body. 

The air around him sends Lance’s hair dancing as he stops just outside the building, crouching down slowly. The flames around him shift, arching in the air like a deadly rainbow as a small body climbs off his back. The child runs away from Lance, sobbing as it jumps up into the arms of an equally tear filled woman. 

Shiro swallows down his fears, watching the orange glow filling Lance's eyes as he turns back towards the building. He raises his arms and with slow movements the fire seems to gather together slithering like a snake through the air into the waiting spray of water from the fire fighter's hoses. 

Within minutes the fire was out and Shiro was rushing forward, hands cradling Lance's face and staring with wide eyes as the orange bleeds away back into Lance's natural blue. “Are you okay?”

Lance's smile is soft as he nuzzles into the cup of Shiro’s hand. “I’m okay, Angel. I promise. I'm sorry I worried you.”

Leaning in Shiro presses a soft kiss to Lance's ash covered forehead, just above the transparent glitter of his mask. “I’m just happy you're okay.”

“You know we're in public, Love.” Lance's voice is teasing but he made no move to step away.

Pulling him into his arms Shiro spreads his wings out and bends his knees in preparation for take off. “Then let me fix that.” Before Lance can ever burst into laughter Shiro is in the air, moving them through the cold breeze towards a safe area for them to change.

* * *

Lance stretches his body, arms high above his head and going onto his tiptoes, letting out a pleased moan when his back lets out a loud pop. His blood felt like it was buzzing, the thrill of power inside him dancing through his veins full of joy at finally being used. His whole body was feeling like he'd chugged three energy drinks without taking a breath between. 

Cold arms wrap around his waist, a cool nose snuggling just behind his ear with a satisfied puff of air. “There you are.”

Pressing back into the comforting hold Lance turns his head to press a kiss to Shiro’s cheek. “Sorry. I still feel hot from the fire so I thought I'd wait out here and let the wind help cool me down.”

Humming Shiro steps back, lacing their fingers together he starts walking at a leisurely pace back towards their apartment. “You did great back there, Lance. I have never been more proud of you. You were a true guardian angel to so many people today.” 

“Coming from the literal angel that is definitely a compliment.” Lance grins, bumping his hip into Shiro.

“I’m serous, Lance. You looked beautiful out there. I knew you'd learn to control your fire powers some day.” 

Lance bites his lip, nervously fidgeting before he comes to a decision. Looking around the abandoned park he pulls away from Shiro, turning to face him with a determined glint in his eyes. “Fire isn’t the only power I’ve learned to control recently.”

“oh?” Shiro's head tilts slightly as he sends the softest smile over to Lance.

“Yeah. I have a present for you. Ready?” Lance doesn’t wait for Shiro to answer, letting his power swim through his body, to unlock the piece inside of him that controls what he needs. 

He can feel the ice on his fingertips before Shiro even answers. “I’m always ready for anything you have to give me, Lance.”

Lance watches as Shiro's dark eyes follow the path of frost trailing up his arm. When their eyes meet Shiro's face is full of curious wonder. Lance waits until he feels like he's going to burst under the pressure of power moving inside of him before he raises his hands into the air, eyes clouded over like a frosted windshield as he pushes the power out of his hands and into the sky.

He drops his arms with a satisfied sigh, body sagging from using so much power as he waits. It takes about three minutes before the sky starts to darken, ominous clouds rolling in to cover the sun, thunder crashing as they collide together. 

Shiro stares up at the skies with his mouth open, surprise and awe clear across his face as the first drop of moisture falls, fluttering down to the ground in a dance along the wind. Another quickly joins it, then another, and before Shiro can realize it it's full on snowing. 

“Do you like it?” Lance steps forward, closer to Shiro, snow swirling around his head like a frozen halo, his skin glittering with frost. 

“Lance this is amazing. I can’t believe…” Shiro looks up at the sky, the thunder had stopped and now clouds were just drifting slowly through the air dropping snow easily onto the ground below. “You are the most amazing man I have ever met Lance.”

Blushing a bright red Lance grabs ahold of Shiro's arm, snuggling into his warmth as he feels his veins slowly thaw out. “I’m glad you finally see that, considering we've been married for three years.”

“I’ve always known.” Shiro presses a soft kiss into Lance's hair. “You just somehow surpass my imagination so often I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“I love you too, Shiro.” After exchanging a quick kiss they moved slowly through the snow, intent to go back home to enjoy some cocoa and each other’s company.

* * *

Their apartment is warm, cocoa cups left empty on the coffee table and curtains pulled back to show the snow fall still dancing in the wind outside. Shiro sits on the floor, legs crossed and chin propped on his hand. His wings are out, unfurled and taking up half the room as Lance sits on the couch behind him. He carefully runs a soft bristled brush through Shiro’s downy feathers, plucking out any that are too damaged from the flames to be of any use to him. 

Shiro melts into the touch, nearly falling asleep as skilled fingers pull through his most hidden parts. He loves when Lance grooms his wings, taking such gentle and loving care to ensure he doesn’t hurt Shiro. Shifting his position again Shiro finds himself with his knees drawn to his chin, arms wrapped around them and fingers fidgeting with the band of gold around his finger. 

“What’s bothering you, Shiro?” Lance doesn’t stop his movements, pulling a burned feather away to add to the pile at his side. “I’ve been with you long enough to know you fidget whenever something big is on your mind. What is it?”

“Well…” taking a deep breath Shiro focuses on the feeling of the ring on his finger, twisting it around and around. “I’ve been thinking lately… you're so strong Lance, and you’ve finally got control over your powers!”

“Only because you were here to help me.” Shiro smiles, blushing at the feel of a soft kiss along the upper part of his wing.

“Well, that's the thing… I've been thinking, maybe you would like to help a super child in need… with…me?”

Lance's fingers still, his breath catching in his lungs as he processes the words, then processes them again. “Are you asking me if we can have kids?”

Shiro swallows down a lump in his throat. “Maybe? Would you… Like that?”

Before Shiro could start second guessing his question he felt the heavy press of Lance’s body colliding into his, sending them tumbling as arms wrap tight around his neck and kisses are scattered across his face. 

Shiro laughs, adjusting their position so he can spread his wings out on the floor. “Is that a yes?”

“YES! Absolutely! When can we start searching?” Lance's eyes sparkle with barely contained tears. 

Shiro waves an arm towards the table where his laptop sits. “I actually had Pidge send me a list of every orphaned potential hero in America. I was hoping we could go through them together.”

Lance pushes up, sitting on the ground and opening Shiro’s computer. Chuckling Shiro follows him, caging him in with his legs and settling his wings comfortably around them. Leaning back Lance presses a soft kiss against Shiro's chin as Shiro starts up the computer and opens the folder. A flood of other folders, all labeled by names fills his screen.

“You really are a Christmas angel, Shiro.” 

Cuddling into Lance Shiro clicks the first file. “And you are my Christmas wish come true. I love you, Lance.”

“I love you too, Shiro. Now let’s find our perfect Christmas present.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments and Kudos fuel me! 
> 
> If you would like to see me reblog a bunch of shitposts and some fan stuff from time to time you can find me on tumblr at SuccubustyKisses and on twitter at SuccubustyKiss


End file.
